Reason to Believe
"Reason to Believe" is a song written, composed, and first recorded by American folk singer Tim Hardin in 1965. It has since been recorded by artists including the Carpenters in 1970 and Rod Stewart in 1971 and 1993. Tim Hardin version After having had his recording contract terminated by Columbia Records, Tim Hardin achieved some success in the 1960s as a songwriter based in Greenwich Village. The original recording of "Reason to Believe" comes from Hardin's debut album, Tim Hardin 1, recorded in 1965 and released on the Verve Records label in 1966 when he was 25. Tim Hardin's original recording of the song is also on the soundtrack to the 2000 film Wonder Boys. The Carpenters version The Carpenters recorded "Reason to Believe" for their second LP, Close to You, in 1970. On television, they performed it on The 5th Dimension Travelling Sunshine Show on August 18, 1971 and Make Your Own Kind of Music on September 7, 1971. Richard Carpenter remixed the song for the release of the 1995 compilation, Interpretations: A 25th Anniversary Celebration. Rod Stewart versions Background Rod Stewart's version appeared on his 1971 album Every Picture Tells a Story. It was the first single from the album with "Maggie May" as the B-side. "Reason to Believe" reached No. 62 on the Billboard Hot 100 on its own before the more popular B-side overtook it on its way to No. 1 on the chart. A live version was released in 1993 on the album Unplugged...and Seated. Released as the second single from the album, it reached No. 19 on the Billboard Hot 100. The 1993 single includes a live version of "It's All Over Now", which was recorded during the MTV Unplugged performance but does not appear on the album. Altogether, the two versions of "Reason to Believe" logged a total of 41 weeks on the Hot 100, more than any other Rod Stewart song. Chart performance Other versions *Bobby Darin released a version on his If I Were a Carpenter LP on Atlantic Records in 1966, along with other Hardin songs ("Misty Roses" and "If I Were a Carpenter"). *David Hemmings recorded a cover of "Reason To Believe" for his Happens album in 1967. *The Youngbloods recorded "Reason to Believe" for their second LP, Earth Music, in 1967. It was re-released on the compilation album, Sunlight in 1971. *Scott McKenzie recorded the song for his The Voice of Scott McKenzie album, released in 1967. *Ricky Nelson recorded it for his album Another Side of Rick, released in 1967. *Denny Laine recorded the song with Electric String Band, released in 1967. *Jackie DeShannon recorded the song for her 1967 album Me About You. *Marianne Faithfull recorded the song for her 1967 album Love in a Mist. *Hearts & Flowers, on their 1967 LP Now Is the Time for Hearts and Flowers. *Gary Lewis & the Playboys, on their 1967 album Listen! *Peggy Lee recorded the song in 1968 for release on a 45" single along with another Hardin song, "Misty Roses". A live recording of the song by Lee form the same year was released on the album 2 Shows Nightly. *Peter, Paul and Mary recorded it on their Late Again album, released in 1968. *Cher recorded it for her Backstage album, released in 1968. *Glen Campbell recorded the song for his 1968 album Wichita Lineman. *The Dillards recorded a version for their 1968 album Wheatstraw Suite. *Vince Guaraldi recorded the song on his 1969 album The Eclectic. *Dutch band Brainbox covered this song in 1969. *Mason Williams recorded the song for his 1970 album Handmade. *Ramblin' Jack Elliott recorded the song for his 1970 album Bull Durham Sacks & Railroad Tracks. *Andy Williams released a version in 1970 on his album, Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head. *Skeeter Davis recorded it on her 1971 album Bring It on Home. *Arik Einstein recorded it on his 1972 album Yasmin. *Stephen Stills and Judy Collins recorded a version on their 2017 album Everybody Knows. *Lynn Anderson recorded it on her 1972 album Listen to a Country Song. *Johnny Cash recorded it on his 1975 album John R. Cash. *Eugene Chadbourne recorded it on his 1987 album Camper Van Chadbourne. *Wilson Phillips include a version of the song on their self-titled debut album, Wilson Phillips, released in 1990. *Don Williams recorded it for his 1995 album Borrowed Tales. *Vonda Shepard recorded it for the 1997 Ally McBeal soundtrack album entitled Ally McBeal: For Once in My Life. *Swedish singer-songwriter Stina Nordenstam recorded a stripped-down rock version of the song for her cover album, People Are Strange, released in 1998. *Juice Newton recorded an acoustic version for the 2005 album An All-Star Tribute to Cher. *Billy Bragg recorded a live version which appears on the 2006 reissue of Workers Playtime. *Aled Jones recorded a version which appears on the 2007 album Reason to Believe. *Although they had not yet released a recording of it as of Summer 2009, Crosby, Stills & Nash were performing it live during their 2009 U.S. concert tour. *Karen Dalton on the album 1966 (Delmore Recordings 2012). *Rickie Lee Jones recorded a version on her album The Devil You Know, released in 2012. *Neil Young played a version at Farm Aid 2013.Neil Young Covers Tim Hardin's 'Reason to Believe' at Farm Aid He recorded this song on his 2014 album A Letter Home. *Lobo recorded it on his 1975 album Just a Singer. References External links * Category:1971 singles Category:1993 singles Category:Songs written by Tim Hardin Category:Tim Hardin songs Category:Rod Stewart songs Category:Glen Campbell songs Category:The Carpenters songs Category:Bobby Darin songs Category:The Youngbloods songs Category:Scott McKenzie songs Category:Song recordings produced by Rod Stewart Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Mercury Records singles Category:1965 songs